


Song of Castiel, or An Ode to Dean Winchester

by afreezingnote



Series: Pocket Full of Poems [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biblical References, Blasphemy, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afreezingnote/pseuds/afreezingnote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have seen the planes of you<br/>(sweet thy voice and comely thy countenance). <br/>I have feasted on the curve of your shoulders,<br/>the jut of your hips, and the succulent valley in the part of your legs.<br/>You make me take the Lord’s name in vain,<br/>and I revel in the blasphemy<br/>though I cannot call it profane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song of Castiel, or An Ode to Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because of Misha and his propensity to wear blue shirts and only blue shirts always, and I saw that one today that perfectly matches his eyes, and I thought "you make me take the Lord's name in vain," which lead to Dean/Cas thoughts that spiraled out of my control.
> 
> So now you have so much quoting/paraphrasing of the bible (from the Song of Songs/Solomon and Ruth) as Cas gushes about a certain righteous man. Sorry? Hope you enjoy it.

I have witnessed many wonders:  
(both awesome and horrifying)  
the flood, the fall, the crystallization of human flesh  
into a pillar of salt.

I have seen angels murder the purest  
of innocence in Egypt.  
I have refused to brutalize the clay of Adam  
more times than I remember,  
but my hands are stained with iron rust too.

Into the darkest depths, I have travelled  
as a fierce, unyielding power bent only to the word of God,  
or so I thought.  
But my mission retaught me a lesson  
my superiors wished to steal from me.

I raised righteousness with a seal upon your arm  
(a seal upon my heart).  
Burning and burnt, we both bare scars.  
We have been through much together, you and I.  
We will go through more, together always.  
(Entreat me not to leave thee.)

I have seen the planes of you  
(sweet thy voice and comely thy countenance).  
I have feasted on the curve of your shoulders,  
the jut of your hips, and the succulent valley in the part of your legs.  
You make me take the Lord’s name in vain,  
and I revel in the blasphemy  
though I cannot call it profane.

You are the golden dawn I treasure each day  
that I see you before all else  
(or wake to the kisses of your mouth).  
You are the call that gives me grace when I deserve it not.  
You are the wonder of wonders,  
and your love is better than wine.

I would rather have you,  
and here is the most awesome truth I have ever known:  
My beloved is mine, and I am his.


End file.
